


31 days of Spencer Reid (NSFW) X Reader

by Anti_Septic_Freak



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Bottom Spencer Reid, Daydreaming, Dream Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, I feel like Spencer is a switch but more of the submissive, Oblivious Spencer Reid, Smut, Top Spencer Reid, XReader, kinda out of character for Spence, let me know if Spencer feels in character or not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti_Septic_Freak/pseuds/Anti_Septic_Freak
Summary: Spencer put his hands on her hips and pushed her up against the wall quickly and roughly, he used his forearm to hold her in place as he looked her in the eyes. Spencer had moved closer to her face and let out a slow breath as his eyes traced over her face and lips, Spencer’s tongue trace over his bottom teeth before he moved forward letting their noses touch, He eventually moved his arm to the side of her face to pull her close and into a passionate kiss as his other hand trailed up her side.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to try and do the 31 days of kinktober but it may keep going throughout the times I get fic ideas or not- also if you have suggestions please tell me in the comments below

(Y/n) sat in her rolling chair with her feet outstretched onto her desk. She was fiddling with a magic 8 ball she had. The ball usually sat on her desk and was used as a paperweight. However, she had no papers on her desk. She always tried to be quite organized but this week mostly everything was in its place. She asked a question. “Will Agent Hotchner ever smile?” She said, before shaking the ball. “Outlook not so good...” she chuckled softly to herself and relaxed back into the chair letting her eyes move to Spencer as he typed onto his computer quickly. 

She had been quite distracted by the man since she got the job but assumed she didn’t have a shot with the Pretty boy he was, Her eyes trailed over his hands and the veins running up them and to his forearms. (Y/N) groaned softly and moved to relax once more in her chair before she closed her eyes and her mind began to wonder, She had a sudden picture appear at hearing Spencer huff at what she assumed was his computer and it added to her daydreaming.

Spencer put his hands on her hips and pushed her up against the wall quickly and roughly, he used his forearm to hold her in place as he looked her in the eyes. Spencer had moved closer to her face and let out a slow breath as his eyes traced over her face and lips, Spencer’s tongue trace over his bottom teeth before he moved forward letting their noses touch, He eventually moved his arm to the side of her face to pull her close and into a passionate kiss as he other hand trailed up her side. 

She felt her chair spin as someone had grabbed her shoulder and jumped in her chair as she was faced with the one and only Spencer “Uh- Hey” she coughed out as Spencer tilted his head at her “I noticed that you had your eyes closed and your face is kinda flushed, are you feeling alright? Do you have a headache or anything?”

(Y/N) nodded quickly and laughed “Yeah- I’m alright” he moved to place a hand on her forehead and use the back of his hand on her cheeks, She sat up in her seat “Spencer, I’m okay really just zoned out I’m kinda out of it since my body is attacking me”  
He raised an eyebrow as his paused for a moment and had a moment “Oh- well I know Garcia might have midol if you need anything and I make sure to have supplies with me if you need anything.” 

She was caught off guard by the suddenness “Wait- how do you know that I’m-“ before she could finish he gave her a small smile “I work with quite a few women in the office so I’ve noticed small things when a women is ovulating and or menstruating” She gave him a small nod as she realized he must have know when she started and laughed “That’s really nice of you Spencer.” He had a small blush on his face and moved to rub the back of his neck “Oh it’s perfectly normal and as a Doctor I can understand most women wouldn’t have it if they were given the choice”

Spencer smiled and pointed at her with a teasing tone “If you need anything just let he know Alright?” (Y/N) nodded with a small sheepish smile as her eyes traced over his hand and looked away quickly, Spencer raised an eyebrow but decidedly left her be for the time being and went to go find Garcia. 

(Y/N) sighed and bit her bottom lip roughly as she played with her fingers before she sat up and let out a breath as she moved her hand to rub throughout hair but he stopped and lightly pulled at the roots to distract herself “shit-“

Spencer had learned quite quickly about the female body while working at the BAU since he worked with 3- well technically since you had joined it would be 4 women, it helped with cases when he would easily explain things that seemed to be uncomfortable with the other men when they went to work on different cases. 

It had been a few weeks since that interaction as everyone was debriefing over a case and closing up for the day to get the loose ends put up, (Y/N) was in and out of conversation as she had fallen into a daze and let her gaze land on Spencer and began to daydream 

Spencer moved his hands to her hips and ran them up and down her sides as he turned his head to kiss down her neck softly 

She closed her eyes and leaned back into Spencer’s body before quickly turning to face him as she look up at him smiling, She put a hand on the side of his face and moved up on your tip toes pulling him down by his tie and into a kiss and put her hand on his hip softly.

Spencer deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her before he picked her up and sat her on the counter to be eye level with him, She wrapped her legs around Spencers middle as he moved his hips into hers softly and grunted into the kiss as he moved a hand in her mid back and up to hold the back of her neck in his hand and pulled away from the kiss leaning his forehead against yours 

Spencer moved his other hand to her jeans and looked at her, she gave him a light nod as he moved his body closer to hers “What was that?" He questioned and slowly began to unbuttoned her jeans, she gasped softly and stuttered out a "Y-yes" 

Spencer nodded and carefully put an arm under her and slowly pulled her jeans down and put a hand on her thighs, softly tracing his cold fingers against her warm skin and moved towards closer to her sex slowly, He moved slowly with a ghostly touch above the waistband of her underwear moving slowly as he pulled them forward and brought his hand down as he started to slowly rub against her clit with his thumb as he brought another finger slowly entering it inside of her and watching her face

(Y/N) gasped softly and closed her eyes as her mouth hung open and let out a shaky breath moving her body closer to him shifting on his touch and moving to hide her face in the crook of his neck putting her hands on his shoulders, Spencer felt her move herself closer to him and he smiled "That feel good?" He asked quietly as he kissed at her neck and bit down on her bottom lip to distract herself, He inserted another finger and slowly began to pump his fingers in and out

She felt her body jolt and whine softly as he continued to rub his thumb against her clit painfully slow leaving her a panting mess under his touch, Spencer smirked and gently bit her earlobe and tugged on it and moved her head to have you look him in the eyes, Her eyes were closed tightly and he stopped all movements making her whine out a “No-“ He chuckled "Look at me" she didn't listen at first from embarrassment and he slowly started to move his fingers out, her eyes snapped open and you looked at him 

(Y/N) heard the phrase was repeated as she opened her eyes to see Spencer with concern clear on his face, He had moved to sit in a chair next to her as the others had left the room.


	2. Reid’s secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She smiled happily, her arms coming to wrap around his back and hold him close to her
> 
> He chuckled and moved to hide his face in the crook of her neck, (Y/n’s) hand went to his hair, combing through it softly and gently tugging her fingers through it at the roots
> 
> Spencer let out a breathy moan as he froze in place, his entire face went beet root red and felt the warmth spread to his ears. He tried to find a way to explain himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasn’t been read over did it as a spur of the moment thing, so grammar abs out of place words are on me

(Y/N) smiled, lazily wrapping one of her arms around his waist as she turned, her head still on his thigh but her face now turned to his stomach

He hummed before he sucked in a breath at her turning into his stomach “Yikes”  
“Yikes what?” She said, quickly moving, worried she had made him uncomfortable

“Hey hey hey” he looked at her “It’s okay, I just wasn’t prepared is all. Warm breath on my stomach it’s a weird feeling is all”

(Y/n) nodded, although she was worried she had made it weird, so she didn’t lay back down. She settled instead to just rest her head on his shoulder

Spencer looked at her “(Y/n).. you can lay back down.” He looked at his lap as he realized he must have made her think he was uncomfortable

(Y/N) lifted her head to look at him. “Are you sure?” She asked. “If that was weird it’s ok.”

“No it really wasn’t, I didn’t know what to do in that moment and it was the first word to my mind, I’m one hundred percent comfortable with cuddling you”

(Y/n) nodded, a little smile coming to her face as she laid back down, her arm sliding around his waist again.  
He moved a hand to her hair once again and played with it, he smiled down at her

(Y/n) hummed contentedly, happy to just be close to him. He leaned back before he decided that he was gonna lay down next to her, he carefully moved so he was next to her side and looked at her face with a bright smile

(Y/n) smiled, leaning over to press a chaste kiss on his lips 

He leaned forward kissing her back with a smile on his lips, (Y/n) smiled, her free hand coming to trace patterns on the side of his cheek, down to his neck, across his shoulder.  
He had shivers rush over him but he leaned into her touch nonetheless, (Y/n) smiled, tracing patterns across his upper arm, admiring him as she did.

Her hand trailed to his side, rubbing soothing patterns on his waist, He closed his eyes humming at the touch from her

(Y/n) smiled, running her hand over his waist gently. She loved any time that she could just lay with him and touch him like this- he was always out putting himself in danger, so any time when she was with him and she knew he was safe, she was happy

He moved his body closer to hers with shy smile, he laid his head on her shoulder and kissed her cheek softly. She smiled happily, her arms coming to wrap around his back and hold him close to her

He chuckled and moved to hide his face in the crook of her neck, (Y/n’s) hand went to his hair, combing through it softly and gently tugging her fingers through it at the roots

Spencer let out a breathy moan as he froze in place, his entire face went beet root red and felt the warmth spread to his ears. He tried to find a way to explain himself

(Y/n’s) eyes widened when she heard the noise, pulling back and looking at him, keeping her hand rooted in his hair. “Now what was that?” She asked, her tone teasing

He moved his hands to cover his face “N-nothing.” He spoke quickly as his voice cracked, “Nothing?” (Y/n) asked. “Ok,” she shrugged, waiting a second before tugging again, this time with a little more force. 

He let out a whine noise before he moved a hand to cover his mouth and his face went even darker shade of red if possible

She smirked, tugging again, this time moving his head so she had access to his neck. She moved close to him, her warm breath fanning across his neck and her lips ghosting on his skin. “Is it really nothing, Spence? If I didn’t know any better I’d say you like it when I pull your hair.” She continued

He let out a shaky whine at her tugging it again, biting down on his lip as he closed his eyes feeling her breath fan across his neck “Mhm-“ he swallowed and let out a shaky breath, “Hm. We’ll guess if it’s nothing, I’ll just stop then.” (Y/n) said with a smirk on her face, her hands sliding out of his hair, her lips still dangerously close to the spot on his neck just below his ear

“I-it’s-“ he cut himself off and let out a deep sigh “I um- it’s I do a lot of research into the world of bondage, discipline, dominance, submission, sadism and masochism- and so on for certain cases.. I never understood how it worked but-“ he let out a shaky breath “it’s feels good? In a weird way.. I’m not sure how it works exactly other then it being apart of the pain kink spectrum but I don’t like to be hurt otherwise”

(Y/n) chuckled, running her hands back up and into his hair. “It’s ok, Spencer I’m just teasing you.” She said affectionately. “Besides, I’m glad I found out what gets you going.” She winked

He looked at her nervously and moved to cover his face once again “Gah it’s so embarrassing- I mean it’s normal but-” (Y/n) laughed, a smirk still on her face. “Don’t worry. I’ll only tease you about it.... twice a day for the next two years.” She joked

He huffed shook his head “And by tease me you mean do it at random moments” he joked before moving his hands and looking at her, “Yes that’s exactly what I mean,” she smiled, running her fingers gently through his hair again

He looked at her scrunching his nose up and squinting “That’ll be interesting”  
(Y/n) chuckled, smiling at him, tugging again just to mess with him, His eyes widened a bit as his mouth dropped open letting out a soft whimper

(Y/n) smirked, placing kisses along his jaw and down his neck, keeping her tight grip in his hair, Spencer bit his bottom lip as a way to hold back any noises and closed his eyes and leaning into her kisses.

(Y/n) smirked against the skin of his neck, using her grip on his hair to move his head to give her better access to his neck. He gasped and leaned his head the way she moved it, he placed his hands on her sides and gripped onto her shirt tightly

(Y/n) smiled at his reaction, feeling proud to have got one out of him. She started to suck a small hickey on his jaw, He let out a soft gasp as she did, he let out a shaky breath as he held him grip on her sides. 

Spencer opened his eyes as he moaned out “(Y-y/n)” he moved his hips up at the feeling  
“You like that baby?” (Y/n) asked. “Tell me what you want. Use your words.” She said as she moved to straddle him, still gripping his hair tight in her hands to keep him close to her  
Spencer panted softly and looked up at her feeling a rush of embarrassment “Mhm I-I Want..” he whined “More please more”  
(Y/n) smirked, moving them so they were sat upright with him supported by the wall by her bed, her still sitting on his lap. With this leverage she was looking down at him, still using his hair as a grip to keep him looking up at her. She rolled her hips down on him, feeling his bulge under her. “More what? I said use your words.” She said  
He looked at her as he tried to piece a sentence together, he closed his eyes “I-I don’t k-know how to say it.. you, I want you”

(Y/n) smiled, she liked it when he begged for her. “Good boy.” She praised, starting to grind harder on him as she lowered her head to suck on his neck again, leaving rough hickies in a trail from his jaw to his collarbone

He gasped and moved his hips up as a way to feel more of her, he bit his bottom lip roughly and let out a shushed whine

(Y/n) smirked, tugging his hair back so he would lean his head back. She was careful not to hurt him, but she wasn’t afraid to be a little rough with him as she rutted her hips against his, tugging at his button up shirt. “This needs to come off.” She decided

He nodded looking up at her “Y-yeah.. please” he felt warmth spreading all over his body

(Y/n) quickly unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it over his shoulder, leaning her head down to press sloppy, open mouthed kisses across his chest

He lifted his arms and moved his shoulders up to help her, (Y/n) trailed kisses across his chest, sucking a hickey onto his collarbone. “Come on, talk to me Spencer- Does that feel good?” She encouraged

“Feels good- feels really good” he tilted his head to the side and hummed  
(Y/n)’s lip quirked up as she moved back to his neck, taking her shirt off in one swift motion before bringing her hands to his hair

He looked at her as his eyes trailed down her body and he moved a hand to lightly trace her side, (Y/n) smiled at him sweetly, one of her hands trailing to rest on his cheek as she gave him a sweet kiss

He smiled and leaned up to his her back, he moved putting his hands on her hips  
(Y/n) pecked his lips once more, still rolling her hips against his- a blush coming to her cheeks at his grip on her hips. “What are you comfortable with doing, how far do you want to go?” She asked

“Anything.. everything.. ugh just please” he whined out to her, (Y/n)’s lips tilted up in a slight smirk. “You have to promise you’ll make noise for me. I want to hear you.” She sliding her hand into his waistband, teasing where he wanted her most

He look as her with slight nervousness “Okay- I-I promise” He sucked in a deep breath as she did so. (Y/n) smiled, taking his length in her hand, still under his waistband.

He threw his head back moaning at the feeling and closed his eyes, (Y/n) grew bolder at his reaction, tugging his pants and boxers down so she could really grip him

He moved his hips up in an attempt to get more friction and whined at the contact, (Y/n) held down his hips with one of her hands. “Be a good boy, Spencer.” She said as she started to run her hand up and down his length, her touch teasingly light and slow

Spencer whimpered looking at (Y/n) trying to move his hips up once again as he laid he head back against the pillow and arched his back, (Y/n) finally gripped his length, starting to pump hard and fast- watching his face.

Spencer felt his whole body warm up at the touches and let out a moan that changed into panting breaths, (Y/n) smirked. “Feel Good, baby boy?” She questioned, pumping at a fast pace and using her other hand to massage his balls, intensifying the feeling

His words caught in the back of his throat, he nodded his head as he felt a heat building up in his stomach. (Y/n) pumped him hard, her hands working him right up until she could feel him about to release, when she pulled away with a little smirk.

Spencers eyes opened quickly and he whined loudly “N-no!” He arched his hips up trying to find some kind of contact “(Y/n) please-“

(Y/n) shook her head. “Good boys get to cum. You haven’t shown me that you’re a good boy yet.” She said. “If you can make me cum, maybe then I’ll let you have a turn.”

“H-how haven’t I b-been good?” He whined out as he listened to her speak “I can do that. Please let me make you feel good- w-wanna make you feel so good”

(Y/n) smirked at his obedience- truth was he was being very good for her, but she wanted to rile him up. She rested her hand on his chest, gently pushing him down so he laid on his back on the bed. “I want to sit on your face, is that ok baby?” She asked, her voice softened as she asked for his permission

He had a blush cross his face but he nodded “Y-yes that’s okay” he licked his lips absentmindedly.

(Y/n) smiled, sliding off the remainder of her clothes before she straddled his mouth, her core dripping wet with excitement

He didn’t want to disappoint her, he moved he mouth up into her core and licked as much of her up as he could. He hummed and lightly scraped his teeth against her vulva

(Y/n) let out a sweet moan, her hands holding the headboard to keep herself steady on him. When she felt his teeth she gasped out another moan. “F-fuck that feels good,” she mumbled

Spencer rolled his tongue up into her and he moved his head to the side and sucked on her clit softly as he attempted to make a medium pace

(Y/n) moaned louder, her hand sliding into his hair and gripping, keeping him close to her core.  
Spencer hummed at hearing her moan and gasped as she gripped his hair, he moved a hand to grip onto the sheets

(Y/n) used one of her free hands to bring his to rest on her hip, grinding gently down against his mouth. He gripped her hips and leaned his head up as he moved around and licked over her clit every so often

(Y/n) tugged his hair on instinct every time she felt his tongue on her clit, and soon she began to feel a knot in her stomach. “Ah- Spence, I’m close.”  
He moaned at her pulling his hair and nodded quickly, he continued what he was doing as he gave her clit more attention now”  
It didn’t take long before (Y/n) came on his tongue, a sweet moan of his name leaving her mouth  
He did he best to get everything that she released as he did he hummed softly  
(Y/n) panted as she came down off her high, moving away from his mouth and giving him a sweet kiss. “You did so good, such a good boy for me,” she praised as she caught her breath  
He moved up to kiss her back and smiled shyly, (Y/n) stroked through his hair. “You ready for your turn now baby?” She asked him as she sat straddling his stomach

“Y-yes please.” He spoke softly as he looked up at her, (Y/n) moved back to him as she got up quickly and went to get a condom. She looked down at him and opened the wrapper and slipped it over his length before he set the wrapper to the side and moved to hover over his hips, seeing he was still plenty hard for her. “Sit up,” She told him, wanting to be close to him while she rode him.

He carefully put his arms at his side to help push himself up as he looked at her with a smile, (Y/n) smiled at him affectionately. “If you keep being a good boy for me, I can make you feel so good, ok?” She said, lowering herself onto him

He nodded “O-okay” he spoke softly as he let out a shaky breath at the feeling of her “O-ooh~” he moaned softly. (Y/n) moaned as well, still sensitive from her last orgasm. She rested her forehead against Spencer’s, her mouth hanging open slightly as she adjusted to his size inside her

Spencer moved his face to meet her, he put a hand on her hip and he other on the back of her head pulling her into a kiss  
(Y/n) kissed him back passionately, slowly starting to bounce her hips on his

He deepened the kiss as he moaned into her mouth and moved his hips with her pace, (Y/n) used his shoulders for leverage, her other hand tangling up into his hair as she kissed him, roughly bouncing her hips on his.

“Oh.. (Y-Y/n)” he cried out and tightened his grip as he moved his hips up to meet her, (Y/n) moaned into his mouth, starting to roll her hips against his, switching it up a little but keeping her rough pace

He moved both hands to her hips as he let it a stuttered out moan of her name, (Y/n) rotated her hips on his, alternating between grinding and bouncing on him  
“Mhm-“ he pulled away from the kiss and he moved his head forward to kiss down her neck and started to leave light hickeys on her shoulder  
(Y/n)’s hands gripped his hair tightly as he sucked hickeys on her neck and shoulder. “God, Spencer, feels so good,” she praised  
He continued and felt himself getting close as the heat slowly began to build in his stomach once again “Mhm-“ he pulled away from leaving hickeys, 

(Y/n) grinded down hard on his cock, moving her hips to pump him in and out of her. “Close, baby?” (Y/n) breathed out He whimpered out a soft “Y-yes” as he looked her in the eyes “Please..”

(Y/n) sped up, her lips latching to his jaw as she rolled and pumped her hips on his. “Come on Spencer go ahead.” She encouraged as she felt herself close as well

He whined as he felt himself start “A-ah thank you” he spoke softly as he let out a shaky breath at the feeling of his release “O-ooh~” he moaned loudly, (Y/n) kept rocking her hips to push him, her hands rooted in his hair and holding him close to her. It wasn’t long before she came as well, burying her face in his shoulder and releasing soft, whimpered moans

Spencer let out a shaky moan as he did as well and moved a hand to her back holding her close as his hips stuttered

(Y/n) took a moment to catch her breath after her second orgasm, pressed close to him with her face still buried in the crook of his neck. One of her arms was wrapped around his back and the other moved gently to the back of his head. She didn’t move off of him quite yet, trying to regain her composure

Spencer held her close to his as he attempted to catch his breath, after a bit he still panted but not as heavy

(Y/n) pulled away after she had managed to steady her breathing, brushing his sweaty hair back from his forehead and then resting her hand on his cheek softly. “How do you feel, are you ok?” She asked him. “Was it too much, was I too rough?”

Spencer closed his eyes before looking at her with a smile “I feel.. great, that’s was amazing.” He put a hand on the side of her face “It wasn’t to much, I would have let you know if it was”

(Y/n) smiled, reassured. “Good.” She said softly. “Stay here, I’ll go get you some water and a clean towel,” she said, carefully lifting herself off of him

He watched her quietly as she walked away, he moved carefully as a way to get them both clothes from his dresser. (Y/n) came back quickly with a brush, and a glass of water, and a wet, slightly soapy washcloth to clean him up with.

He had set two separate piles of clothes on the bed and smiled at her “I got some clothes for you to borrow”  
(Y/n) smiled softly, kissing his head and handing him the water and the towel, setting the brush on the nightstand. 

“Thank you,” She said, slipping on a pair of his boxers and one of his t shirts  
He took his carefully and looked away to give her some type of privacy  
Once she was changed, (Y/n) tapped him on the shoulder. “Your turn,” she offered

He nodded and stood up with a blush on his face, he moved to set down the water and picked up the clothes before he started changing

(Y/n) sat on the bed, taking the brush and turning to let him change as well  
He pulled on boxers and a pair of simple black sweatpants and turned to (Y/n) with a shy smile

When (Y/n) felt him turn on the bed she smiled, moving to sit behind him and gently brush through his hair, carefully getting out all the tangles she had left with all her pulling

He leaned back into her touch and closed his eyes at the soft feeling of her brushing his hair. (Y/n) brushes out all the tangles and set the brush down, running her fingers through a couple of times before she shifted to see his face

He opened his eyes to look at her with smile, his eyes flickered over her face before making direct eye contact. (Y/n) smiled at him fondly, kissing his forehead before opening her arms up to him  
He chuckled softly at the kiss as he moved forward wrapping his arms around her

(Y/n) smiled, laying down with him. “You did so good today,” She hummed. He blushed lightly and hummed with a shy smile “Thank you.” (Y/n) smiled, running her hand up and down his back. “Was there anything you didn’t like, or on the flip side, anything you want to do again?” She asked him

He looked at her trying to think of anything “Um..” he had a soft blush rise to his cheeks “I-it depends on what you’re comfortable with”

(Y/n) shook her head, resting her hand on his cheek and smiling. “I’m asking you, Spencer.” She insisted

He felt a slight nervousness come over him as he tried to get the words out “I- well.. I’ve only ever read or done research for work to understand it but um being..” even thinking about it made him flush as he let out a breath “It um restraints? I’ve heard of people like..” he moved forward hiding his face in her chest

(Y/n) chuckled softly, her hand coming to rest on the back of his head. “Don’t be embarrassed. You want me to tie you up? I would like that too.” She said  
Spencer looked up at her and nodded nervously as he listened to her “Wait really? I didn’t think you’d be comfortable”

(Y/n) chuckled softly. “I’m a lot kinkier than you might think, Doctor Reid.” She teased. “What else do you want to try?” “I’ve never really done anything like that.” He paused “I’ve only ever read about stuff so I don’t know what I’m interested in”

(Y/n) nodded thoughtfully. “Well, What did you like today? And was there anything you didn’t like?” 

“Um you telling me what to do was nice.. the nickname you used. I like everything today I would maybe want to try out-“ he stopped trying to find a way to phrase it “I really like when you were in control.. I trust you to the point of letting you do really anything as long as we talk about it”

(Y/n) nodded, a little smile on her face. “I liked being in control.” She agreed. “Is there anything you think you might want me to try next time, do you want me to be rougher, gentler?” She asked him. She thought it was important to talk about things like this, set limits and establish what her partner would enjoy

Spencer looked at her “I liked the pace for what we did today since we’ve never really done this, I um maybe rougher..I mean if you’re comfortable with that”

(Y/n) nodded, giving him a reassuring smile. “I’m comfortable with that.” She assured him. “I think that would be fun, actually.” He nodded and let out a breath as his worry and nervousness slowly faded away

“It’s really important to me that you enjoy yourself,” (Y/n) told him. “So if you think of anything you want to try, or are even a little bit interested in, please let me know.” “I will, I promise” he moved closer to her wrapping his arms around her

(Y/n) smiled, holding him close, her hand coming to rest on his back. He closed his eyes taking in a breath and relaxing at the feeling of her being next to him, (Y/n) held him close, her hands soothingly running up and down his back. “Did you drink enough water?” She asked

He shook his head “I forgot to drink it.” He spoke and moved to sit up and drink the glass she had gotten, (Y/n) nodded and smiled, sitting up a little. “Gotta rehydrate after that,” she said

Spencer took the glass and drank it slowly, after a bit he set the glass down and sat back down. (Y/n) wrapped her arms around him from behind, resting her chin on his shoulder. Spencer leaned into her and smiled softly at her chin on his shoulder, (Y/n)’s arms wrapped around him so that one hand rested on his stomach and the other on his chest and She hummed softly by his ear

He laughed softly and listened to her humming, he closed his eyes and relaxed. When she saw him close his eyes, (Y/n) started to lay down, bringing him with her carefully. 

(Y/n) smiled, holding him close and pressing sweet, gentle kisses on his collar bone. He moved his head to give her more access and giggled softly

(Y/n) smiled against his skin, tracing over one of the hickeys she gave him. “These look pretty on you, you should wear them more often.” She teased with a smirk 

Spencer had a blush cross his cheeks and hid his face “Gah”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I am working on another one soon but please leave suggestions!


End file.
